1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of lens systems, and, more particularly, to a digital camera objective having stray light suppression features.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art complex lens systems with a relative aperture of F/2 and 50 degree field of view for color applications typically require numerous lens elements such as five or six lens elements in high index optical glass. These utilize doublet construction in at least two groups of lens elements to provide control of lateral and axial chromatic aberrations. The doublet construction typically consists of a positive lens of a low dispersion material and a negative lens of a high dispersion material. The disadvantage of the doublet construction is that it requires an extra element, which increases the cost of the lens system. Also, the overall length, weight, and cost of the lens system that utilizes numerous lens elements is increased.
There is a need to provide a lens system with a reduced number of elements, while still maintaining correction of chromatic aberrations.